War ValoronianAngels
by ocnarf
Summary: Una guerra devastadora


War Valoronian-Heaven

Nota:

Sharack: es el planeta central de la cultura valoriana, antes era un planeta casi igual al nuestro.

Krypton: el planeta natal de Superman, pero en este universo aun existe y no ha explotado. Es propiedad de Dc Comics y Warner Bros antes que nada y según se puede haber varios krypton en varias dimensiones

Castiel y Los Angeles: son propiedad de Warner Bros

Los mage: son una raza magica que goberno gran parte del universo, junto en aquella época con los valorianos.

Los Valorianos: son una raza extremadamente poderosa y antigua, sus poderes como los de Superman proviene de absorber el sol su sistema solar, ellos gobernaron 30 galaxias en el pasado.

Mando un saludo a Federico , quien me ayudo mucho, Kninghtday, Saiyan x, Dragon Oscuro y que disfruten mi historia, si ven algún error, me dicen soy un novato.

Planeo hacer que mi personaje Junk Hurk se convierta en cazador junto Dean y Sam.

Prologo:

Durante millones de años, los angeles habían protegido al universo y servido a Dios, pero con el abandono posterior de este, ellos decidieron lograra la justicia divina a cualquier costo pero tenían en su contra a varios grupos tales como El Escuadrón Contra el Delito Interplanetario, una organización que reunía una gran cantidad de razas y miembros para servir como policías e investigadores del crimen en todo el universo, recientemente los angeles han estado muy ocupados en un evento misterioso en un planeta lejano, cuyo resultado cambiara el curso de la guerra y determinara el destino de los seres vivos"

Kluogor City of Valar 3

The traction of General Damian

El fuego de la batalla ardía bastante en los escombros de los edificios el grupo de habitantes había disminuida considerablemente el Cielo decreto que las lunas de los valorianos eran un campo perfecto para probar sus armas para el Apocalipsis terrícola.

Dante Vlor el médico científico de las tropas tomaba muestras de los soldados se supone que el Concejo religioso reactivo el programa de inyección de monstruos dejados atrás desde la lejana guerra valoriana-mage debido a que los ángeles podían ser tan poderosos como los mage incluso trataron de liberar a Hurk-Hurk el creador de Armagedón pero Junk-Hurk lo había impedido.

Las arenas del desierto revoloteaban cubriendo la batalla entre ángeles y valorianos El General Damián estaba mirando pues su amigo Junk-Hurk estaba buscando a un arcángel rebelde para pedirle ayuda y que le dijera como expulsar a sus compañeros de sus planetas y contraatacar los portales intergalácticos podían retener a un ángel ordinario por un tiempo pero los más poderosos no sentían nada.

General debemos contraatacar es nuestra única posibilidad de victoria.- Gor el Comandante naval le decía.

Haciendo un plan basado en nada concreto no ganaremos además he hecho tratos con The Dark Star ( un antiguo guerrero valoriano traidor y mejor amigo de la infancia de Junk Hurk) pero su aliado Rafael le ha prohibido ayudarnos, no directamente, así que me mando un "regalo" por haberlo ayudado con su competidor.- muestra una daga con símbolos Echonian y Sharacknianos.- puede matar ángeles poderosos como Zacarías y Castiel, Junk-Hurk tiene ya un arcángel rebelde de aliado yo tengo al hijo de uno.

En el campo enemigo

Las tropas valorianas muestran una gran resistencia y ya han matado tres de nuestras tropas, piensan liberar a Armagedón.- hablaba Castiel aunque no muy emocionado no le gustaba la guerra ya había conocido a Junk-Hurk y sabia que si se lo proponía el era capaz de expulsar a los ángeles sin tantas dificultades.

Interesante, los rumores eran ciertos los valorianos y los mage son duros, ellos también servirán en caso de que fracasemos hoy.- Uriel le decía a su compañero.- ¿Qué hay de Sharack?

Dark Star no ayudara a su amigo valoriano, pero escuché que les mando a sus fuerzas militares armas para matarnos.- Rafael miraba decepcionado.- Krypton planea una alianza con Valar 6 para desterrarnos el general Dru-Zod es amigo de Damián Drue 2 y el ha prometido ayuda.- Castiel les informaba.

En el campo de batalla

Damián luchaba con tres ángeles con la espada que DS le dio esquivo al primero se agacho dándole en el pecho y salto para golpear al segundo con la daga en el estomago seguido de un explosivo fuego de sus ojos que aturde a otros 5 ángeles, la lucha era sin cuartel los soldados disparaban con sus bazucas a control remoto y balas de energía perforadoras.

Gor noqueaba a los ángeles menos poderosos era un calificado boxeador y hábil en los puntos de presión en combinación de su fuerza y velocidad súper humana no era posible derrotarlo Jerk el cadete amigo de Gor disparaba con su revólver de aturdimiento y granadas a distancia.

Cúbranse y tápense los oídos un grito ángel.- un soldado advertía y los que lo escuchan se ocultan.

El grito destroza los vidrios de las ventanas, Damián absorbe el disparo sónico con su escudo y lo redirige volando a alta velocidad cae sobre un ángel y dispara su visión térmica que crea un muro de fuego para separar a los ángeles de los valorianos.

Uriel apuñala a tres soldados valorianos y patea a uno que estaba desarmado, los tanques disparan a los ángeles que poco efecto logran y los aviones combaten a los enemigos volando, Damián se transforma en un Dragón Oscuro y vuela a luchar.

Cody capitán Kurk, disparen cuando estén cerca.- esperan a que los ángeles estén cerca y disparan uno cae al suelo.-

Su resistencia a nuestras armas se debe a que se mueven rápido y solo deben esperar a un acercamiento para golpearlos. – se mueve rápido y dispara un rifle de energía dando al cuartel enemigo que se destruye.

Bajan a mirar el lugar había sido abandonado hace horas, se cubren de los rayos echonian y disparan con sus armas de balas de plomo y acero que nada sirve lanzan una bomba.

Una mano se posa en Damián.

Junk-Hurk la zona no es segura los ángeles son resistentes no sé si podamos derrotarlos.- un hombre rubio aparece.- eres su socio arcángel un poco de apoyo militar no vendría mal.

Tranquilo Nick Fury, tengo un hechizo que puede devolver a mis colegas a casa sin dañarlos, Rafael esta siendo entretenido por el E.C.D.I., solo debemos amplificarlo y todos se irán.- libera un dispositivo a la atmosfera del planeta y los ángeles desaparecen.

Aun había unos 30 ángeles pero unos buques espaciales valorianos descienden disparando sus cañones derribándolos y Damián dispara una descarga concentrada a la bomba que ilumina el lugar, los enemigos estaban inmóviles desmayados sin rastro de posesión angelical.

Gracias Damián el Concejo valoriano había temido que realmente Armagedón fuera liberado, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido no quiero muertes innecesarias.- El científico y luchador contra el crimen hablaba.

Damian espero y hablo con Junk Hurk el científico y policía interplanetario que había hecho incontables sacrificios por proteger la via láctea y todo el universo.

Mi querido amigo Junk, es obvio que el consejo de gobierno no hara nada para evitar el apocalipsis que sigue, si Lucifer es liberado en la Tierra y se expande entonces podría ser perjudicial que formemos nuevos super guerreros más poderosos, podríamos usar la sangre de angel y mezclarla con la valoriana y a su vez implantarla en un ejercito terrícola y así evitar los problemas.- su amigo lo miraba decepcionado.

No podemos cambiar la evolución de una especie para nuestro beneficio, nuestro dios Salkry nos dijo hace miles de años que El Dios Supremo tenía un plan, te pido paciencia.-le suplicaba el hombre valoriano.

Esperar, sabes por qué estos perros angelicales hacen estas atrocidades, se cansaron de esperar a su líder, ese dios que nunca se presenta, no son mejores que los demonios, al menos ellos tienen agallas para hacer lo que hacen, los ángeles justifican que su señor les ordena, pero eso es mentira, hubo un terrícola alemán que dijo que "Dios ha Muerto", a lo mejor dios nos dejo la ciencia para que evolucionemos nosotros mismos.-le exclamaba el guerrero valoriano.

Si interferimos con el orden natural, no seremos mejores que nuestros enemigos, te pido paciencia mi amigo pronto haremos la paz, pero si decides hacer lo que pretendes tendré que arrestarte.- Junk se dio la vuelta y camino lejos, cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron del peligro, paro un golpe en seco con una gran velocidad y evito un golpe de espada usando su brazo para apresar la muñeca derecha de su ahora su antiguo amigo, pero el impulso los elevo hacia el cielo donde en un hábil movimiento Damian soltó al policía interplanetario.

"Si no estás conmigo, estas en mi contra y solo hay una manera de que puedas pararme, derrotándome y siempre te he vencido"

"Eso lo veremos"

Los dos se lanzaron chocando en un estampido sónico, los golpes se daban con una gran precisión y fuerza que hacía que muchos soldados se amontonaran para ver combatirlos a los dos valorianos..

Damian agarro unm puño y haciendo fuerza estrello al valoriano en una montaña, antes de enterrale su pie en pleno rostro y agarrarlo del cuello, Junk Hurk enredo sus piernas en el brazo y libero su visión calorífica sorprendiendo al general , aprovecho y golpeo a su enemigo antes de que se recuperara del ataque, se sorprendió al ver uno de sus golpes contenidos y lo arrojo a una roca antes de empujarlo con sus dos manos en el pecho.

"Siempre luchamos y siempre te he derrotado, si no estás dispuesto a salvar al universo déjaselo a alguien que sepa, aun así te felicito tu coraje valoriano debil, veras como acabo con nuestros enemigos".-Junk lanzo un golpe que nuevamente fue contenido y recibió uno en respuesta.-"de rodillas, si lo haces te perdonare y podrás ser mi mano derecha".

Junk miro no tenía alguna estrategia de cómo ganar salvo una que era arriesgada, pero de alguna manera tenía que ganar o detener al loco.

Si me rindo, tienes razón amigo.-se arrodilla y mira a Damian.- le estrecha la mano en señal de saludo, una luz comenzó a brillar que atemorizo al general.

¿Qué has hecho?

Te enviare a una prisión donde tus oscuros poderes no lastimen amigo mio, estas expulsado de nuestro pueblo.-le dispara en la mano y patea antes de liberar a toda la potencia de su visión de calor., sin embargo no evito que lo tomara del brazo y que ambos fueran succionados.

1000 años después

Castiel miraba el portal a la vez que una luz envolvió al ángel y dos extrañas figuras salieron disparadas al cielo pero en diferentes direcciones.

Continuara…


End file.
